Kaosu Uchiha's Day around the town, an escort mission gone awry! 5/28/2015
'Participants' Kaosu Uchiha 'Title:' -Crack of dawn, and the young Uchiha shinobi was already up and about, having prepared his own breakfast and downed it in the same instant, thankful for quick boost energy bars. He hadn't done a mission in a while and his wallet was looking pretty bare. Working out from five thirty to ten thirty, he cut the last hour and a half from his regiment and headed towards the Mission office, humming softly- Gunna get a job~ Gunn a make some moooooneh~!"- He bounced from sooft to foot as he moved down the streets, his form hidden by the rolling mist as he darted from alley to alley, taking every shortcut he knew of. netering the office, he took the first job he saw, one about helping out some visitor from another land. It seemed like it would be both fun and easy, giving him an opportunity to show off his village pride. Trading a few words with the mission desk receptionist before she motioned to an elderly woman sitting in the waiting room.- "Alright, mission start!" the boy cheeered as he headed into the room. "Heya! I'm Ira, and i'm pleased to make your aquaintance, ma'am." The woman merely smiled and offered her hand for a shake. Once done, they moved from the building, Ira putting on his biggest smile, " Well, as you can see, we are now at the Mission Offce, were we shinobi and kunoichi recieved our mission and go out to help make the world a little better place for the civillians under our care. And.."- he paused as they traveled up the road-, " to the left is one of our newer resturants, they have the finest tea in town. I should know, i go and pick it for them, heh. And over here..."- he pointed to the largest building in the village, " Thats the kage's office building where she can over see the entire village." He fell silent for a few minutes, speaking only to crack a joke or explain the significance of certain landmarks.- -Stopping a few hours after the began, with thesun high in the sky marking it as sometime after noon, the Shinobi led her to his favorite cafe, a little eight person seating, bar style affair like the Ichiraku ramen shop. Nodding to the owner who knew him as a regular, he helped the woman into her chair, ordering tea for the two of them as well as a sampler platter of finger snadwiches, varying from sweet cucmber melon to roast beef and cheddar. He handed the owner a card given to him by the Missio n receptionist, allowing him to bill the village for mission expenses. It was the first time he'd used it, and wanted to make a good impressions. He found it odd though, the fact that noi matter what he did the woman just smiled and nodded, as though she was politley teellling him she didn't speak english. They spent an hour and a half at the resturant, an audience gathering slowly outside the shop.-'WHo is this lady?'- he thought to himself before dshoo'ing them away.- " Shoo, go on, scat! Let the lady eat in piece!" he grabbed two of the decorative Gunbai positioned at the shop's front to chase away the onlookers like some giant, crazed bird, squaking madly and pulling a light laugh from his visitor.- -As they got up tp leave, one of the on lookers returned, charging right through him as he tried helping the Visitor across the street, knocking her to the ground and royally pissing the genin off. After making sure she was ok and promising to be right back, he took off after the thief, a sneer forming on his face, hidden by the uchiha marked bandana he always wore. He'd seen the slight of hand at the last second as the bastard removed his ward's money clip from her purse. He saw the male darting through the crowd, slipping into the entrance of one of his favorite sets of backalleys. he knew this village like the back of his hand, and knew for a fact that this had to be someone who had followed the woman. No one in their right mind would flee down those alley's if they were local, due to the fact that all the paths ended up dead ends.- -He caught up to the pickpocket just as the rag swathed figure sat down to go over his haul, counting out a stupidly high number of ryo before Ira interupted him. " So, ya like picking on little old ladies? You like being a thief? Is that how you use the gifts the Sage bestowed upon us?" He was an avid fan of the history of ninja, and the way of Ninshu, as their founder had originally intended. But now, it was all ninjutsu, all the time in all the places. SPitting on the ground at the thief's feet, he withdrew two kunai, each wrapped in exploding tags, three each. Upon seeing them, the theif panicked, speaking quickly, " I..I'll split it with you! She has more than enough here to cover your hiring fee and then some! Please..don't hurt meeee!!!" Ira moved at the word 'split', throwing the wire linked kunai so that each one pirced the mal'es clothing pinning him to the ground. " That wire has my chakra flowing through it,a cting as a circuit. If you interupt the flow, both kunai with explode, killing you. The effect will wear off in an hour."- He plucked the money from the stunned male's hands, a stain appearing on the grungy person's pants. SIghing, ira pulled the last of his cash from his own wallet, throwing it at the failure of a thief, -"Get yourself cleaned up, that way I won't recognize you and half to beat your ass next time we meet, alright?"- -Returning the money to the person he was escortin,g, he bowed low in apology,- " I'm sorry, ma'am. That was not on today's schedualed activities. Now, if you don't mind excusing me, I must make a report to the mission office."- Smiling, he escorted her back to her hotel room, gave her the address' for the best resturants in town that deliver, and headed back towards the office after repeatedly denying her offer of a tip. " No, ma''am. I appreciate it, but thats not why I'm a nijna, alrighty? Now you have a pleseant night." Bowing is head once more, he got her signature on hiss mission sli[ and darted off into the dying light, heading back to the main office. Upona rriving, he turned in the slip, shot the receptionist hs biggest asmile and waited his payment, which held an extra five hundred ryo. -" Whats this for, ma'am?"- he asked in confusion. The receptionist merely laughed and shook her head, pointing to some note the woman had scribbled next to her signature. Kaosu shook his head, giggling as he handed half of it back to her, " There is a guy pinned to the floor a few streets down, please take him out for something tastey, alright?"- with that he headed off for the ngight, picking up the ingredients for his favorite ramen then hading home, his job completed and his heart a little lighter for the good deed.''